


Trapped in the Ministry Elevator

by harrypotteryaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Post-War, Trapped In Elevator, the only thing relating to a sex scene i've ever written tbh, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotteryaoi/pseuds/harrypotteryaoi
Summary: Prompt: Harry and Draco get stuck in the ministry elevator.I mean tbh, there is so much sexual tension between those two- what would you expect. They are 25 years old.





	

Draco Malfoy never liked coming to the ministry. Ever since the end of the war, visiting high profile places like it always meant curious and despising eyes would be following him around until he left, something he didn’t look forward to. Unfortunately, in the years it had been since the war ended, he hadn’t been able to get rid of all the charges throw his way from his participation in the war.

Draco simply closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn’t have to see Potter on the way to the courtroom. Eyes still closed, he heard the elevator door opening and the clack of hard shoes against the ground. 

Draco took a peak, cursing the world for never giving him anything he asked, because of course there was Harry bloody Potter standing in the elevator with him looking bloody gorgeous in his emerald green robes. Draco felt worthless standing next to the ‘savior of the wizarding world’, the man who saves his life when he’d done nothing to make himself worthy of saving. 

Draco held his breath without thinking, trying to shrink away and make himself unnoticeable to Potter. But eventually realizing that he hadn’t taken a breath in a good 40 seconds, Draco took in a noisy deep breath.

As soon as he made the noise, he saw Potter turn and smirk at him. Fucking smirk! The bloody wanker was making fun of him, wasn’t he? And as soon as the thought passed through his head, the elevator stopped moving. That wasn’t supposed to happen, was it?

“Hey, Malfoy” Harry said with his soft yet powerful voice, “It seems the elevator is broken.” “Well clearly I can see that, Potter” Draco quickly replied using his vicious tone without a thought, but immediately after felt his face go slack, and the angry fire leave him as he saw a small smile playing on Potter’s lips. 

Potters lips. Why had he never noticed them before? They were beautifully plump and looked smooth… No. He needed to stop. He was Draco Malfoy standing in front of Harry fucking Potter. Harry fucking Potter who happened to be very fucking attractive and beautiful and had more light in his eyes at the age of 25 then he ever did at the age of 17 or before.

“It’s good to see you, you know. I’ve been thinking about you a bit recently. I’ve always hated the way we left things off with each other. I know you aren’t a bad person Malfoy, and I’ve been thinking for a while that it might be nice to meet you again, the real you, whoever that is. Sorry I’m spewing all this out, but we do have time. We are stuck in this elevator for now after all.”

Draco paused before responding- he had been too enraptured by how beautiful Harry had become to fully absorb his words as he spoke them, and as the words came through to him he became even more overwhelmed. “Indeed.”, was all he replied. Throwing away all his name stood for, Draco Malfoy took a step forwards, pushing Harry into a wall where, seeing no fear in Harry’s eyes, he leaned forward and captured those sweet, soft lips in a kiss.

Draco had of course been with women before, kissed many a person, but the tingling of his lips almost as if the touch was electrifying, was something he had never experienced in his life. Though Harry made no move to push Draco back, it took him a few moments to respond to the kiss, but when he did he responded with a passion.

Draco felt a smooth tongue rub against his lower lip, and opened his mouth in invitation, and soon was engaging in a battle of dominance with Harry Potter using only their tongues. Draco felt himself start to grow hard under his robes. He nearly pulled back on multiple occasions, nearly realizing the insanity of the situation he was in, but the hand that Harry had moved to the back of his head kept him in place. Instead, he impulsively bucked his hips forward, feeling Harry’s own cock hardening under his robes as well.

Draco removed his own robes, along with Harry’s, leaving them both in their trousers, pants, and shirts. Draco entwined his own hand in the silky mess of black hair of the man in front of him, his other arm pressing their bodies together holding Harry’s back. 

Harry’s fingers squeezed into the space between them, undoing the buttons of Draco’s shirt with as much speed as possible, pressing it over his shoulders and sliding it off. Draco could feel Harry’s hands, calloused from his constant hard work all his life, rubbing against the smooth skin of Draco’s own chest. Harry’s hands ran about his chest, squeezing Draco’s hard pink nipples and trailing down to the treasure trail that lead to the button of his pants. 

Draco suddenly shoved Harry back against the wall, pushing his hands away, and unbuttoning Harry’s own shirt before kneeling down in front of him, an action that even made Harry’s eyes widen.

Draco quickly unbuttoned Harry’s trousers and pulled them down quickly along with his pants. Getting his first look at Harry’s cock, Draco felt more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. Without speaking, he extended his tongue and licked the tip of it, tasting the precum and deciding it was a flavor he could get used to. He opened his mouth wide and tried to deep throat Harry’s dick, but realized he could only get about halfway down comfortably. He used his hands to wrap around the rest that his mouth couldn’t cover and closed his eyes as he listened to Harry’s pants and low moans.

“When I said I wanted to get to know the real you, that wasn’t quite what I was expecting, you know.” Draco’s face blushed an almost ugly red at Harry’s words, but as Harry’s hand came down to wrap in his hair again, he didn’t pull away. With one hand, he opened his own trousers and grabbed his dick in his hand, slowly jacking himself off as he continued to suck off Harry. 

He could feel that Harry was close when he nearly started thrusting into Draco’s mouth, something he’d been trying to avoid out of courtesy. Speeding up the motions of his own hand, he came only a minute later, his whole body jerking with the intense pleasure unlike any he’d experienced before. He felt Harry’s release starting only moments after his own, swallowing down as much as he could, but he could feel some of Harry’s cum dribbling out of his mouth- something, which only served to make him turned on again. 

Ignoring the urges that hadn’t gone away, Draco quickly stood and used a quick cleaning spell before pulling his pants and trousers back on.

“Potter, I swear to Merlin if you tell anyone about this I will hex you into next year.” Draco spoke the words, but with a near smile on his lips, clearly only speaking the words to seem like his old self. “Alright Malfoy, if you wish. But I would like to see you again if that would be agreeable to you. Anyways, lets get out of this elevator.”

Harry waved his wand in a quick spell, and to Draco’s horror, the elevator began to move just like that, as if *it had never been broken*.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I couldn't even tell if the ending made sense or not, but it was how I wanted it to end so let me know what you think! Leave a comment or kudos! <3


End file.
